Berbeda dari Hari-Hari Biasanya
by Iztha
Summary: Diawali dengan pertemuan yang disengaja, Lalu berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan gila dari salah satu diantara mereka. RnR please! My First AoKaga Fanfiction.


**Disclaimer** :

**Kuroko no Basket** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-**_**sensei**_

**Berbeda dari Hari-Hari Biasanya**©**Iztha Dark Neko**

**Pair** : **AoKaga**/ slight **AkaKuro**

**Rate** : **T**

**Genre** : **Romance **gagal…**Humor** garing…

* * *

Diawali dengan pertemuan yang disengaja,

Lalu berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan gila dari salah satu diantara mereka.

* * *

Hari itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari dimana seorang Kagami Taiga meluangkan waktunya di Maji Burger setelah latihan neraka di klub basket Seirin. Ya, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kagami duduk di bangku dekat jendela kesayangannya ditemani oleh setumpuk burger yang telah ia pesan. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelu—Tunggu! Kemana perginya lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ yang biasanya ada di hadapannya sambil meminum Vanilla Milkshake dengan wajah tembok?

Kagami membuka ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, mencoba menghubungi sang _partner_.

"**Telepon yang anda tuju sedang sib—"**

Tidak ambil pusing untuk mendengar lanjutan pada ponselnya Kagami memencet tombol warna merah, memutus sambungan. Dengan gusar ia melahap burgernya yang entah sudah keberapa itu.

"Seingatku tadi si Kuroko itu mengajakku kemari untuk membeli Vanilla Milkshake agungnya saat latihan. Kira-kira kemana dia?" Kagami memasang pose berpikir ala detektif yang sering ia lihat di televisi

"Tetsu ada keperluan mendadak," sebuah suara bass menyapa indera pendengarannya, Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang raut 'untuk-apa-kau-kesini-**dekil**'. Orang yang ditatap hanya memutar matanya bosan dan dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di depan Kagami.

"Asal kau tau, **BaKagami**." Orang itu memberi penekanan pada nama Kagami "Tetsu memintaku menggantikannya menemanimu hari ini. Dia bilang kau pasti kesepian bila tidak ditemani."

"Kuroko _Teme_! Aku sama sekali tidak sudi ditemani oleh orang dekil sepertimu, Ahomine Daiki! Dan bila kau ingin tau, aku sama sekali tidak kesepian!" Kagami memukul meja dengan cukup keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata menjadi penonton akan perdebatan dua lelaki tampan tersebut.

Aomine hanya memandang tak peduli akan reaksi Kagami. Sungguh suatu pemandangan langkah, seorang Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan kata 'Dekil' dan 'Ahomine' yang disatukan dalam satu kalimat. Kagami makin gusar, ia menggeram sebal dan mengumpat dengan bahasa-bahasa alien.

"_Shit_. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi setelah berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja," baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, lengan Kagami ditahan oleh tangan kiri Aomine "Lepaskan aku, _Teme_!" bentak Kagami masih belum bisa meredakan emosinya

"_One on One_," Kagami mengerutkan keningnya melihat Aomine yang memandangnya serius "Aku menantangmu, Bakagami Taiga." Dan sebuah seringaian merendahkan terpahat jelas pada paras sangar Aomine Daiki

* * *

Decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola menjadi pengiring jalannya pertandingan di sebuah lapangan. Sinar bulan menerangi dua sosok yang tengah bermandikan peluh, menampakkan seserius apa mereka bertanding.

"Cih, aku tak 'kan menyerah semudah itu, _idiot_." Lelaki bersurai merah gradasi hitam mulai menyulut pertengkaran, sedangkan lelaki berkulit _dim_ menyeringai meremehkan dan membalas

"Yang dapat mengalahkan aku, hanyalah diriku sendiri. _Baka_." Lelaki itu memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan _dunk_ miliknya "Ini mulai membosankan. Bagaimana bila kita memasang taruhan,"

"Taruhan?" Kagami Taiga membeo

"Ya, taruhan yang menarik." Aomine kembali memasang seringaiannya

"Baiklah. Apa taruhannya?"

"Bila aku menang..."Aomine berhenti sejenak, mengoperkan bola basket di tangannya pada Kagami "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

Kagami membeku. Bola di tangannya terjatuh, menggelinding menjauh—seakan-akan tidak ingin ikut campur atas masalah Aomine dan Kagami.

'Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengarkan? Aomine Daiki—rival sehidup sematiku baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku? Memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? _Are you fucking kidding me, idiot_?' batin Kagami mencak-mencak

"Bila kau berpikir aku hanya bercanda atau memainkanku, itu salah. Aku disini serius, Kagami Taiga." Aomine berjalan maju, membuat Kagami melangkah mundur

Aomine maju, Kagami mundur. Aomine lagi-lagi maju, Kagami lagi-lagi mundur. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung hingga punggung Kagami menabrak pagar. Selamat Kagami Taiga, kau tak bisa lari lagi!

'_Crap_! _Someone help me_!' Kagami menangis dalam hati, meminta pertolongan pada siapa saja yang jelas-jelas tak akan terdengar. Dasar macan bodoh.

"Jadi bagaimana Kagami, kau menerima taruhanku?" Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami untuk saling berpandangan, seringaian andalannya masih belum luntur

"Yang benar saja! Aku tid—"

**Drrt…Drrt…**

Kedua orang itu mengerutkan kening, lalu Kagami tersadar bahwa yang mengganggu suasana coretromantiscoret di antara mereka adalah getaran dari ponselnya yang meraung minta diangkat.

**Drrt…Drrt…**

Dengan segera Kagami mendorong wajah Aomine yang mendekat dengan tangannya. Cukup keras hingga membuat lelaki _dim_ tersebut terjungkal ke belakang.

"_Kuso_! Sialan kau, Kagami!" Aomine mengumpat sebal sambil mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja mencumbu lantai lapangan basket. Ha—ah, tak jadi deh dapat kesempatan untuk menyosor bibir si Kagami bodoh itu. Nasibnya hari ini buruk, tau begini Aomine akan meminta sebuah _lucky item_ dari Midorima untuk membantunya menjalankan misinya mendapatkan macan Seirin di depannya tersebut.

"_Shut up_!" setelah membentak lelaki dekil di depannya itu, Kagami segera mengangkat panggilan di ponsel tersebut tanpa repot untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon "_Moshi-moshi_, Kagami Taiga disini,"

"**Ah, **_**moshi-moshi**_**, Kagami-**_**kun**_**."**

"Oh, Kuroko. Kupikir siapa. Ada apa?"

"**Kagami-**_**kun**_**, sebelumnya maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."**

"Ha—ah, kau telat minta maafnya, Kuroko. Gara-gara kau tidak datang, aku jadi diganggu oleh manusia dekil kenalanmu itu." Kagami menghela nafas merasakan nasib yang ia dapatkan hari ini

"**Oh, jadi kau berani menyalahkan Tetsuyaku, Taiga?"**

Sepasang iris merah darah Kagami membulat sempurna. Tunggu! Ia kenal suara ini! Suara yang begitu mengancam keselamatannya, suara yang begitu absolute dan menyebalkan. Suara dari seorang—

"**Ya, ini aku, Akashi Seijuuro. Aku yang melarang Tetsuya untuk menemanimu dan menyuruh Daiki menggantikannya, bila kau ingin tau."**

Macan dari Seirin masih tetap terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes. Ia memandang Aomine untuk meminta pertolongan tanpa suara.

"**Saranku, Taiga, sebaiknya terima lamaran Daiki yang sama sekali tidak romantis tersebut. Ya, itupun kalau kau tidak mau di'makan' olehnya hingga tidak bisa berjalan selama berminggu-minggu. Sampai jumpa, dan..." **Akashi memberi jeda **"Semoga kau masih bisa berjalan esok hari,"**

Kagami Taiga berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya baru saja mendengar kekehan mengerikan dari kapten Rakuzan sebelum pemuda absolute di seberang sana mematikan sambungan telepon.

"O-oi, Ahomine…ja-jangan bilang si Kuroko sedang ada urusan dengan A-Akashi Seijuuro?!" tanya Kagami dengan gagap, sepertinya dampak setelah berkomunikasi dengan sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan

Aomine hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali berdiri dan mendekati Kagami. Memaksa Kagami menjawab taruhannya tadi,

"A-apa?!"

"Kau belum menjawab taruhan kita, bodoh. Kau mau atau tidak?" Aomine mendecih sebal atas kelemotan otak Kagami

Bukannya menjawab, Kagami malah diam membisu. Keheningan mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. Aomine Daiki menunggu dengan sabar akan respon seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Ha—ah," sebagai pembukaan, Kagami Taiga menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa rasanya mala mini terasa begitu panjang baginya, tidak sama seperti hari-hari biasanya "Apa kau tak punya cara yang lebih romantis untuk menyatakan cinta, huh, _idiot_?" Kagami memandang sebal lelaki berkulit _dim_ di hadapannya

"Aku buka Kise yang sok romantis dan lebay." Jawab Aomine asal-asalan, menambah kegeraman Kagami "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak?"

Lagi. Kagami menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku dari mantan cahaya Kuroko tersebut. "_Shit_. Kau benar-benar tidak romantis." Kagami berjalan melewati Aomine lalu mengambil tasnya, berniat untuk pergi dari lapangan tempat mereka sekarang

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku?! Hei! Tunggu dulu, _Baka_!" Aomine mengikuti Kagami dari belakang, mencoba untuk mensejajarkan langkah mereka berdua

"Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu…mungkin." Dan Kagami mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera pulang ke apartemen tercintanya

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu dengan kata 'mungkin' di akhir kalimatmu?! ARGHHT! Aku bilang tunggu aku, Kagami Taiga!"

Dan hari ini, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini merupakan hari bahagia bagi seorang Kagami Taiga. Mengapa? Sudah jelaskan, karena perasaan Kagami ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Sepertinya besok aku harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko—kalau perlu ke Akashi juga.' Batin Kagami kelewat senang

* * *

"Siapa yang kira ternyata Aomine Daiki itu memendam rasa pada si _ace_ dari Seirin, yak an Tetsuya?" tampak pemuda beriris dwiwarna tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah sibuk dengan minuman favoritnya

"Ya, dan begitu pula dengan Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda bersurai _baby blue_—mengangguk setuju "Terkadang aku heran, mengapa mereka berdua tidak menyatakan perasaan mereka sejak dulu."

Akashi Seijuuro terkekeh gemas melihat Tetsuyanya yang tumben-tumbenan uring-uringan "Kau tau mereka berdua itu _idiot_. Tentu saja butuh proses," Akashi mengacak surai lembut milik Kuroko

"Ya, butuh proses hingga mengharuskanku turun tangan." Kuroko manyun karena ia mengira Akashi tidak memihak padanya "Sungguh, itu benar-benar melelahkan mengingat Kagami-_kun_ tipe orang yang tidak peka bila tidak langsung diberitahu."

Dan Akashi Seijuuro melepaskan tawa renyahnya karena sikap ngambek Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**FIN_**

**Hai **_**minna**_**~ Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?**

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fanfict **_**oneshoot**_**. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfict dengan **_**pairing**_** AoKaga. **

**Oh, dan ini saya persembahkan untuk **_**seme**_** saya yang tengah bertarung melawan ujian berkekuatan **_**titan**_** bernama UAS.**

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
